


My Oh My!

by Cumberbiatch (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dark!Tony, Did I mention PWP?, FrostIron - Freeform, Imprisoned Loki, M/M, Muzzle Kink, PWP, Sort of dubious consent, Super Fun Frostiron Contest, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cumberbiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gets an unexpected visitor in his cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Oh My!

**Author's Note:**

> PWP. Nothing makes sense and yes, this is what I come up when I cannot fall asleep but still refuse to write the story that needs an update.

Also, this is my submission for the [Super Fun Frostiron Contest](http://ssfrostiron.tumblr.com/post/53713302886/its-contest-time-after-some-really-incredible) on tumblr (・∀・ ) so vot for it [HERE](http://ssfrostiron.tumblr.com/poll) under the fanfiction entry _My Oh My by helpforwillgraham._

* * *

 

The lights were flickering. The lights flickered a while longer and then darkness. Loki was surprisingly awakened by it. He couldn’t see in the darkness. He lifted himself from the sorry excuse for a bed of his glass prison. He had been here longer than he could remember as days and nights had merged into one, simply because the only source of light was the artificial lights that hung from the ceiling of his cell and the one lighted the corridor before him, separated by the glass window, he was incased within. He was the only occupant in this level of the S.H.I.E.L.D prison as he had been given his own level.

But now, there was only darkness and he tried to feel the walls to get up.

There was dead silence. Not even the faint sound of the security cameras whirring overhead that tracked his every move, not that he could move much within the cube nor the slight murmurs that he heard of the guards stationed outside. It was uncomfortably silent and Loki felt it was ominous above anything else. He traced back the walls and sat down on his bed, alert, eyes closed because it didn’t matter in the dark but ears perked up. His lips thinned in foreboding tension behind the muzzle that Odin had put upon him before handing him over to the midguardians.

Finally, all the silence was cut by the loud footsteps echoing through the walls of the level. Loud, ominous footsteps that were coming down the steps. Loki strained his ears. He wanted to inquire of the unexpected visitor, who had undoubtedly fiddled with the S.H.I.E.L.D as not to be noticed. However, he could only let out muffled sounds from the muzzle.

The footstep stopped in front of what he knew was his cell.

“Well, I would say I am surprised to see you here but I would be lying” A masculine voice said and Loki opened his eyes. The lights were still not back but he didn’t need any to identify the perpetrator. The bright blue light gleaming at him from the man’s chest made it easy to identify who it was. Stark.

Loki couldn’t see Stark’s face properly, just contours of his jaw and lips and his nose but he could tell the other was smirking just from the sound of his voice.

“I would say you look good but you don’t.” He heard Stark say as he put forth a hand on the glass barrier separating them. Blue light had refracted from the barrier and lighted Loki’s cell in a slightly sinister blue hue but the barrier had disappeared under Stark’s touch and now there was nothing between him and the mortal.

Loki raised an eyebrow but there was no response from the other except a step towards his direction.

“But I really like the little accessory.” Loki saw Tony’s lips move as he felt fingers faintly trace the muzzle, each dent, each stitch. He felt the fingers trace away from the muzzle and to his jaw then down his throat. The fingers traced down his chest and then traced back up to stop at his pulse point. He involuntarily shivered. Suddenly the fingers were replaced by a mouth, Starks’ beard scratched against his skin but a wet tongue traced the same path back up to his muzzle. Despite the gag, he felt the swipe of tongue against the exact point his lips would be, sending involuntary shivers down his spine.  Loki glared at the man and narrowed his eyes but Tony chose to ignore it.

The lips then were now upon his pulse point, still without any movement. “Makes you look so delectable.” And with that, Loki jumped as he felt Stark bite his throat.  But arms forced him down. He was pushed down on the bed, strong arms pinning him down. He didn’t push off the other man but embraced the heat of the mortal.

Loki felt a wet tongue at the bitten spot, lapping at it hungrily. Loki could only release a muffled noise from the gag, in protest or consent, no one could tell.

“This was just going to be a quick jail breakout but I think I would like to pick up my reward now.” He heard Stark say from top of him and without any further notice; Tony resumed to bite a path down his throat and down his chest. Loki moaned as he suckled on a soft at his collar, the voice muffled.

“That’s right, moan for me.” Tony said as he tore the green fabric of Loki’s shirt exposing milky white flesh, illuminated by the light of his own arc reactor.

 Tony latched onto a nipple and pulled at it with his lips. Loki thrashed with the action, buckling under Stark and the movement sent blood flowing to both their groins. Tony groaned as he traced a hand down to Loki’s waistband and pulled down Loki’s trousers. Hands tried to stop him from doing so but he placated the god by detaching himself from the nipple and place a soft kiss onto the muzzle.

“Don’t worry. No one can see us. I made sure of that. Their video screens are playing a loop of you sleeping and the guards outside are taken care of.” Tony said, head on Loki’s chest. “We have some time before they figure things out and by then we would be long gone. I hope you are up to doing some voodoo of your otherwise I will have to use my suit and well that means the secrets out.”

Loki slightly glared at Tony for calling his magic voodoo because it was nothing of that childish mockery of dark magic but he was contemplating his options. The other part of his punishment apart from the muzzle was having his magic taken away from him but magic was inborn in them. One couldn’t simply just take it away. It was just locked very within him but he had already figured a few ways to unlock it. However, his strength was not at his best which meant a minor miscalculation and he would be blown up instead up somewhere out of here. Loki grabbed his lover’s wrist and slowly traced the bracelet that he knew the man wore, the bracelet that summoned the man’s iron armor.

Tony got the message. “Well, cat would be out of the bag then. Well, we have exactly 15 minutes till they figure out something is wrong here. So, do you want to give a little farewell show for them when they come in barging?” Tony said into the dark and Loki could hear a smirk. He smirked behind his own mask.

Tony really wasn’t expecting an answer so he grabbed the god’s hips and dragged him further down the bed and then placed each of the god’s ankles on his shoulder. A quick squeak escaped Loki’s mouth and Tony grinned.

“Babe lets prepare you for the show.” Tony said before thrusting two fingers inside Loki. Loki buckled at the intrusion but the dry burn was easing as Tony stretched him a little more.

Loki could feel a third finger and he gasped but he could make no protest. He however tried to remove Stark’s hand but Tony pinned it over the god’s head.

“Shh. You will love it.” And yes, true to his words he was enjoying the third finger inside of him. Loki had missed this. Loki had missed Tony and their sex and how rough Tony could be at times and how good those fingers could make him feel. Loki moaned behind his mask as those fingers began to increase their speed. He was experiencing an impending orgasm but then suddenly those fingers were pulled out of him.

“11 minutes.” He heard Tony whisper in his ear. He heard the sound of the zipper and he felt a warm wetness against his whole. He groaned, trying to rut against what he knew was his lover’s cock.

Tony smirked. “So impatient but since he really don’t have much time, I think I will concede. But I was going to make you beg.” The blue light made Tony’s smirk look sinister yet playful.

Loki groaned because he was still empty and Stark wanted him to beg? How would he when he had the muzzle? He groaned into the muzzle, trying to convey his message but he only appeared more wanton and desperate.

“Well, some other day, then.” Tony said and eased himself with Loki.

Loki felt himself tear apart from the hugeness of Tony and moaned in appreciation.

H was drooling from the sides of his mouth. And, as Tony mercilessly filed his channel then removed himself and then thrust back in with more force than before, he had never felt more filled. Drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth but he couldn’t help it. His eyes had teared up from the dry entry but he loved it that way. He loved how wet he got as his lover’s precum would slick him from inside, he loved the burn, he loved how Tony filled him up that it felt like, nothing could ever take its place.

With Loki’s legs on his shoulders, Tony increased his speed. He was so close. He thrusted more erratically.

Loki could feel Tony was nearing because he could feel the member inside him swell further. He himself was nearing his own orgasm.

“I am cuming!” Loki heard the other man say and he wanted to say the same as he splattered all across their stomach and he felt Stark’s seed spill inside him. He loved the wetness inside; He loved to be filed to the brim with his lover’s seed.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and they knew the others were here. The lights were back and the he could feel the cameras coming back to life.

When Director Fury entered with his team and the Avengers’ right behind, they stopped in shock as they took in the scene in front of them.

Loki saw Tony grin at the others and slowly pulled out of Loki. Loki couldn’t help but moan as he felt the cum trickle out of him.

There was deafening silence and then a deafening explosion. The wall had been blasted off. Tony’s suit was flew towards him and encased him completely.

“Well, catch you later, director!” Tony said as he grabbed Loki’s by the waist and blasted the ceiling to create a barrier in front of them. Not that it mattered because they were already out and in the sky by the time they gained back their senses.

The last thing Loki saw before Tony flew them away was the face of the Avengers, looking at the scene in horror, disgust, anger, betrayal and was that a tiny bit of lust?

 

* * *

 

End Notes:

Okay, I have no idea what so ever what I wrote. It is middle of the night and I couldn’t sleep and this came about. So, if there were mistakes, which there probably are, I apologize. This was meant to be nothing more than porn so if something doesn’t make sense, I apologize.

Alright, please leave a review to let me know what you think. You can leave one here or on my [Tumblr](http://Helpforwillgraham.tumblr.com).

Also, like I said previously I am using it for the [Super Fun Frostiron Contest](http://ssfrostiron.tumblr.com/post/53713302886/its-contest-time-after-some-really-incredible) on tumblr. Please vote for it [here ](http;/ssfrostiron.tumblr.com/poll) under the Fanfiction entry My Oh My! by helpfrowillgraham (◡‿◡✿)

 

 


End file.
